la historia comienza
by appo nine sabot
Summary: que tanto puede pasar entre un puente y el camino hacia un mapa?


cual es el resultado de la suma entre un perro un gato y un puente de autopista, es el mas sadico interrogatorio que se pudiera ver, esa era la situacion que tenian bolt y mittens en nueva york,mittens pensaba por todos los medios como desacerse del can hasta que finalmente logro convencerlo

Mittens- ppp pero si me bajas te dire donde esta ella je je

Bolt- hmmm

Mittens- te lo juro te doy mi palabra- decia mientras levantaba una pata y la otra se la apoyaba en el pecho

Bolt- tu palabra no me sirve me has estado mintiendo todo el tiempo

Mittens- pero ahora digo la verdad

Bolt- deveria dejarte caer y librar al mundo de tu maldad- y bolt deja abrir ligeramente su boca

Mittens- no por favor te juro que puedo decirte donde esta, tengo un mapa te lo mostrare y si no me crees puedes arrojarme y nunca saber donde esta ella

bolt dudo por unos instantes hasta que vio que quizas la gata seria su unica forma de volver con penny

Bolt- esta bien- empezo a levantarla y de repente la avento contra el pizo de espalda

Mittens- que estas haciendo?!- decia mientras bolt le anudaba al cuerpo la correa que tenia en el collar

Bolt- para que no intentes escapar ahora dime donde esta ella

Mittens- tenemos que ir a.. a.. un lugar supersecreto ahi hay un mpa y te mostrare como llegar

Bolt- bien andando

Mittens- te lo mostrare con una condicion

Bolt- cual?

Mittens- ni bien te indique me dejaras ir

Bolt- hecho es

Mittens- es un trato?- pregunto mientras extendia su pata

Bolt- si lo es- y ambos animales estrecharon sus patas- cuanto tardaremos?

Mittens- veinte minutos como mucho

Bolt- entonces no perdamos el tiempo

la pareja camino por un buen rato por toda la ciudad y ya que el estar callados le resultaba incomodo a mittens trato de romper el hielo

Mittens- y... que te trae a la ciudad?

Bolt- no te incumbe

Mittens- hay disculpame por tratar de entablar una conversacion- dijo resignada- como te llamas?

Bolt- no sabes quien soy?

Mittens- eh no normalmente si alguien pregunta tu nombre es porque no te conoce

Bolt- entonces dejemoslo asi

Mittens- bueno si no quieres charlar no dire nada

Bolt- bien

Mittens- bien

ambos se callaron un rato hasta que bolt no lo soporto mas

Bolt- y.. tu como te llamas?

Mittens- tu no me dijiste tu nombre no tengo porque decirte el mio

Bolt- muy bien intentemos de otra forma

con la correa hace caer a mittens de espalda y le apoya la correa sobre el cuello como tratando de ahorcarla

Bolt- te ordeno que me digas tu nombre!

Mittens- esta bien solo sueltame

y bolt dejo que se levantara

Bolt- y cual es?

Mittens- que cosa?

Bolt- tu nombre

Mittens- cual nombre?- le decia con una peque a sonrisa

Bolt- vamos dimelo

Mittens- hasta que yo no sepa el tuyo tu no sabras el mio

Bolt-bueno- bolt trato de cambiar a un tema mas serio- que haces en la organizacion del tipo del ojo verde

Mittens- pues soy una especie de archivadora de archivos-le dijo improvisadamente-ademas de que puedo desifrar cosas

Bolt- como que?

Mittens- pues voy a averiguar tu nombre- y parandose en frente del perro mittens movio sus patas como simulando unos pases magicos-es un nombre fuerte,valiente, sin temor,osado-le decia con los ojos cerrados- tu nombre es.. es..-miro ligeramente la placa de su collar-bolt

bolt se quedo ligeramente sin habla

Mittens- te llamas bolt?- el perro no respondio- ja lo sabia

Bolt-bueno ahora que sabes mi nombre, me vas a decir el tuyo?

Mittens- esta bien me llamo mittens

Bolt- en serio-mittens le mostro sus patas indicando el porque de sunombre y bolt nopudo evitar liberar una peque a risa-  
que clase de nombre es mittens?

Mittens- que clase de nom bre es bolt?

y con estas palabras le cerro la boca, caminaron otro rato hasta que bolt volvio a preguntar

Bolt- como adivinaste mi nombre? y no me vengas con que tienes superpoderes porque ni tu te la crres

Mittens- esta bien lo dice en tu collar-y bolt se puso a ver su collar confirmando las palabras de la gata-  
en le dice tu nombre y en donde vives

Bolt- porque alguien haria eso?

Mittens- por si te pierdes te lleven a casa casi todos los perros tienen uno

Bolt- y donde esta tu collar?

estas palabras hicieron que mittens se detuviera de repente, sintio como un dolor punzante en el corazon y respondio un poco apenada

Mittens-no... yo no tengo collar.. por lo normal a los gatos no nos ponen uno ademas si tuviera uno no estaria aqui-  
termino de decirle con la mirada baja

Bolt-por que dices eso?- pregunto preocupado pero mittens le respondio con seriedad

Mittens- quieres volver con ella?

Bolt- si pero.....

Mittens- entonces muevete

y esta comenzo a caminar con tanta energia que jalo un poco a bolt, este no lo sabia pero habia abierto en mittens una vieja herida que le costaba cerrar.

en cuanto al resto de la historia ustedes saben que paso

FIN 


End file.
